The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW12198’. The new variety is the result of cross conducted in November 2004 in Kenya, district of Nairobi, between the female parent poinsettia plant ‘KLEW01066’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,621) and an unnamed male poinsettia plant. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘NPCW12198’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany in October 2005 and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for over 12 generations. ‘NPCW12198’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
‘NPCW12198’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.